Deceit
by PrettyLittleMasochist
Summary: L's methods had never been conventional, in his experience conventional scarcely provided him with the kinds of results he wanted. When handcuffing himself to Light proves nothing, L decides to explore other less conventional methods of finding the proof he needs to convict Kira.
1. A change in plans

**Title-** Deceit

 **Rating-** M

 **Summary-** L's methods had never been conventional, in his experience conventional scarcely provided him with the kinds of results he wanted **.** When handcuffing himself to Light proves nothing, L decides to explore other less conventional methods of finding the proof he needs to convict Kira.

 **Authors Note-** _This is my first LXSayu Fic, and also my first Death note fic in a long while. This idea was very random and this first chapter gives the illusion that this story will be light and fluffy, my readers know me better than that :) I hope you enjoy it! R &R_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One- A change in plans**_

With a set of steel double doors shut behind her, and a bowl of sekihan covered with a thin sheet of saran wrap in hand, Sayu's footsteps were all that could be heard over the buzzing of the panel lights. A pair of glossy lips pressed together as the brown eyed girl bounced happily down the narrow dimly lit hallway she was told would lead to a small break room.

Brown hair fell over her shoulder as the fifteen year old found the door labeled 'Break Room', she shifted the bowl of red sweet rice into the crook of her arm, cradling it as she twisted the knob, pushing the heavy door open with one good nudge of her shoulder.

The break room was a small room, consistent of a table, chairs and a small kitchen. _Sheesh,_ Sayu thought, _Light and Dad basically live here, you'd think the kitchen would be a little bit nicer._ Brown eyes shifted to the floor, it was hard beneath her feet and a small frown tugged the corners of her full lips downward. Tile of that sort was rough on the souls of even the most expensive shoes, no wonder Light always went right up to his room after work.

The sound of someone rummaging through the food in the fridge caused Sayu to look up from the tile floor. The Yagami girl raised a dark eyebrow in the direction of the open refrigerator. "Um, hello?" she mused sweetly, able to see a bit of raven hair peeking from just above the white door.

A small giggle slipped from her lips as she took a few steps forward, peering over the top of the fridge door with just her head. L glanced upward with wide raccoon like dark eyes when he felt her hair touch the top of his own head. "Hello." his voice was a mixture of both smooth and gravel. A deep curve held his lips in a tight knit frown, he'd been in a foul mood since that morning, all that time he'd spent attached to Light at the wrist was little more than a waste. Now he'd have to work up a new plan but first he needed some thinking food.

The raven haired man hobbled backward in a crouched manner, two packs of sugar cookies and a two liter were cradled in his slender arms. "And who might you be?" L asked, though he knew full well that the young lady now standing in front of him was Sayu Yagami. He'd first seen her on camera when the Yagami house was bugged. His round eyes immediately moved to the bowel of pink colored rice in her hands, the gears in his mind working on what it might be.

"I'm Sayu, Light's little sister." the brunette stated proudly with a certain light dancing through her dark irses.

"Ah yes, Sayu, Light often talks about you." He gingerly shifted his food to the crook of one arm, awkwardly reaching out a hand for hers. "You may call me Ryuzaki, I am an associate of your brothers'."

She nodded, causing her hair to bounce over her shoulder as she reached out and gently took his hand, "It's nice to meet you, I was just bringing Light the lunch I made for him."

"Yes, I see. Would you mind telling me what it is? The red color is very festive." the pale teen raised a dark eyebrow in the girl's direction.

"Oh!" Sayu chirped and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "It's just sticky red rice and a bunch of different things I added to make it more like dessert. I figured since Light would be coming home soon that I'd bring him a little something to celebrate!"

Dark eyes fixated on the bowel in her hands, she had him at 'dessert'. A moment of silence passed and Sayu raised an eyebrow as she smiled a small smile "Ryuzaki?" her kind voice asked gently.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Very well than, I could always bring it to him for you." A pastel blush lit the ivory sinned male's cheeks.

"I'm honestly kind of worried you'd eat it." her laughter was music, whimsical and free, a song he now regretted going his entire life without hearing.

A sly smile graced his lips and L snickered ever so softly "Now, what would give you that idea?"

"Ohhhh nothing." she mumbled sweetly as her eyes followed his gaze right back to the dessert in her delicate hands.

"In any case, I am on my way across the street to see Light, you could accompany me for the walk, he is on a break now, you wouldn't be intruding on anything."

"Um, sure, but what's Light doing across the street, it's hard to imagine him and Dad leaving this place." Sayu giggled as the two made they're way out into the dimly lit hallway.

"It's nothing big, just the library, I'd imagine he's-"

'Still working even though he's on break, yup" the beautiful brunette chirped, "That's my big brother alright."

"Yes, Light does have quite the work ethic." L mused.

"Are you kidding me? That's all he does, it's more of a lifestyle really! Busy! Busy! Busy! And always in his room, he stops to snack every now and then but seriously, how much work can a person possibly do in a day?"

"An excellent question." The gears in L's head started to twist and turn, toying with a new idea, weighing it out for pros and cons, possible backlash. The handcuffs turned out to be worthless, he'd learned nothing new but that was because if Light really was Kira then he knew better than to act where he could potentially get caught, but the deaths kept happening by way of a possible third Kira.

 _Sayu lives with Light, she knows all about his daily routine and she's oblivious to the fact that her brother is a suspect. Not to mention, if Light really is Kira, a close relationship with his beloved little sister could act as a shield. Yes, this works out well on all fronts. Sayu doesn't know how I am, she thinks I'm little more than a co-worker. Light can't go getting upset in front of her for a great many reasons, I can use her for information and a way into Light's personal life, a pure way, she's so oblivious to it all, she thinks she's just telling me about Light, no, no, she's going to be a means to an end. This will work, I can handle any backlash that comes my way. I'm sure when it's all said and done, Sayu will understand. It was all for the greater good._

For the remainder of their journey out of the task force building, L mulled over his new plan and Sayu babbled in the most adorable manner about school and Light and her friends. Though he was off in his own little world, L heard every word that fell from her lips. Such an ordinary girl from such an extraordinary family, he almost envied her. Almost.

A mist of cold rain washed over the pair as a small red car sped down the narrow street. "Woah, when did it start raining? The fog out here is getting ridiculous." The brunette muttered as she looked around, squinting in an attempt to see across the street.

"Given the temperature and the smell on the air, I'd say it's been raining for all of nineteen minutes now." The two were sheltered by the awning that hung over top the walkway leading out of HQ. Rain cascaded down around them, beating hard on the canvas above their heads, creating walls of water that broke against the concrete in heavy rain drops.

"That's a neat trick, how'd you figure that out?" Sayu asked amused and fascinated.

"It's simple really, the last time I looked outside it was about seventy-four degrees, factor in humidity and the amount of water in the gutters, one can only-"

"That's not simple." Sayu groaned as she furrowed her brow. "You and Light and all your weird scie-" as she stepped down off the curb, into the pouring rain, a car horn broke through the thick of the fog. The Yagami girl's eyes went wide and she froze, a dear in the head lights. Slender fingers wrapped around her arm and dragged her back onto the curb, the sound of glass shattering beneath heavy tires filled the air, the car that almost hit her flew past and Sayu felt her heart thumping away in her chest.

"You're meant to look both ways before crossing the street, Miss Yagami." L said smooth and soft as he looked her over, watching the ivory of her cheeks flush. "We need to get you out of the rain."

Sad dark eyes shifted toward the street where a bowl of sticky pink rice laid splattered across the concrete. "Awhhhh." she whined softly.

"It'll be alright, you can always make more, it's replaceable, you, Miss Yagami, are not." Gingerly, Ryuzaki guided her across the street, helping her up onto the curb as she softly chewed her lip. He'd saved her life, it wasn't a huge noble act or anything, but it was still kinda' hot. Like, this guy pulled her out of the way of a moving car, Sayu blushed soft pink. She'd read about stuff like that in books, like in twilight, Edward stopped a car from hitting Bella, and she'd always been enamored with the idea of being swept off her feet by a cute guy. Never in life did she think it'd actually happen.

Ryuzaki was a different kind of cute though, definitely not conventional. The pair slipped into the library, Sayu drew in a deep breath as the chill of an air conditioner rushed over her wet skin. "Hey, um, thanks for…..saving me back there, I really owe you one."

"Do you really feel that way?" L asked softly as they moved out of the way of the door, between the shelves labeled historical-fiction and Sci-fi.

"Yeah." she nodded her head, dark hair clinging to her wet cheeks.

"In that case, Miss Yagami, I would very much like to take you on a date." The raven haired man pushed the words from his lips without much visible hesitation, he'd never asked a girl out before but he knew how it was done.

Sayu blushed furiously and a big smile stretched her lips, "Seriously? You wanna go on a date with me?"

"Why not? You are beautiful, intelligent, sweet and you make desserts." He wasn't messing around on that last part.

"Awh! Ryuzaki, that's so sweet! I'd absolutely love to go out with you."

"Perfect, I'll see you tonight, eight-O'clock."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, somewhere we can eat cake."

A bubbly giggle erupted from her lips. "How do you stay so thin?"

A sharp 'Shhhh" cut through the air and Sayu stiffened up. "Sorry." the teenager mumbled as her gaze returned to the man in front of her.

"I burn calories by using my brain." L whispered softly as he glanced over Sayu's shoulder, watching Light where he sat at a small round table, a large book laid open in front of him.

"Whatcha lookin-"

"Sayu?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow as he strolled up behind his sister, eyes searching L's face for any kind of answers.

"Light!" Sayu chirped happily earning a harsh glare from the Librarian. Light drew in a deep breath as his sister wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" his hand moved to rest between her shoulder blades.

"Oh! I made you lunch but it got smashed all over the road, sorry."

"Smashed all over the road?" he asked looked down at her smiling face,

"Yeah, I almost got hit by a car, but Ryuzaki pulled me out of the way, he just couldn't save the sticky rice too." The brunette giggled quietly.

"Well, Thank you for taking care of Sayu, Ryuzaki."

"Oh it's no problem at all, Light. I actually rather enjoy her company."

"She's a bright girl, how did you get here, Say?" his attention quickly returned to his little sister.

"The bus." She answered, trying to figure out what Light was thinking, his face didn't look right. He seemed more tense than usual.

"You should head home before you miss the next one."

"Oh shoot, you're right!" She chimed innocently, pissing the woman behind the counter off once again. "Bye Light!" she gave him one final hug. "Bye Ryuzaki, I'm really excited for our date, see you tonight!" she pressed a kiss to L's ivory cheek and danced through the Library doors.

"What?" Light deadpanned.


	2. Untouched

**Authors Note:** _Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed this story. The idea is so out there, I really didn't think anyone would pay this fic any mind. You guys are amazing. Thank you for your continued support._

* * *

 **Chapter Two-** _Untouched_

For the last two and a half hours the Yagami bathroom had been shut tight. No one had been allowed to enter and the sound of J-pops top ten was all that could be heard behind the closed door. Inside, the bathroom was a huge mess. Numerous articles of clothing littered the floor, dresses strewn over the shower rod, bras hung off the door knob and Sayu, stood in front of the mirror, finishing off her hair with a curling iron.

Her hips, clad in a pair of white lace panties rocked back and forth to the beat of the music as she sang along with it. "Baby all I need is you~" her voice was a soft hum as she set the curler down and ran her ivory fingers through her beautiful brown hair. Lose, lovely curls fell over her shoulders and she beamed with happiness.

Usually when going on a date, she tried to dress accordingly. Unfortunately Ryuzaki hadn't given her any clue as to what they were going to do so she'd have to make some compromises. Sayu's fingers swiped a pair of pink yoga capris up off the floor and pulled them up her full thighs, a little wiggle of her hips helped her pull them up over her pert butt. As she turned her gaze to the mirror she straightened out the black fold top skirt attached to the lyra leggings. Finally she decided on a soft pink ruffled tank top and a little black half jacket. It all pulled together very well with a pair of black wedge sandals.

Kicking an excited leg back, the brunette beauty leaned over the bathroom counter, checking the evenness of her pink eyeshadow.

"Sayu. It's Light. Can we please talk?" his voice caught her attention and Sayu swung around, turning the lock with her fingers. The flimsy door opened with a creak and she was suddenly nose to nose with her big brother. "How many dates have you been on with Ryuzaki?" the older brunette demanded.

"This will be the first." the corners of her lips turned down with distaste. "Why do you seem so upset, Light? I know he's your co-worker but-"

"Sayu you can't go out with him." his voice was stern.

"Mom said I could soooo-" she stuck her tongue out and pointed toward the steps, silently telling him to go fuck himself.

An irritated twitch claimed Light's right eye, "Mom has no idea what she's talking about, Sayu. I said no."

"You're not the boss of me!" she put her hands on her hips flippantly.

"Sayu we are not playing this game!" Light snapped and Ryuk snickered behind him.

"No. We're not." The younger girl huffed. "MOOOOOOM!"

"Cut that out-"

"Give me one good reason not to go tonight." Sayu demanded holding up one finger in her brother's face.

Light was in a box. He couldn't tell her that Ryuzaki was L. He couldn't tell her that he himself was a suspect in a murder investigation. He couldn't tell her any kind of truth. "Look Sayu that guys' a real jerk and" his tone turned big brotherly, "I don't want to see you get hurt." he placed a hand on top her head.

"Don't touch my hair and I don't believe you. He seemed alright to me." she shoved his hand off of her head and pushed around him, walking down the steps. Her mother was in the kitchen, finishing up dinner. "Hey mom!" the fifteen year old chimed as she bounced into the room, "How do I look?"

Sachiko turned away from the stove, her short brown hair framed her face and she smiled sweetly, "Sayu, you look so grown up."

"Ya really think so?"

"Absolutely beautiful, sweetheart."

"Mom, do not encourage her." Light hissed through his teeth as he joined his family in the kitchen.

"Light I think it's sweet that you are so concerned for your sister but it's nice that she has a date, be happy for her."

Sayu stuck her tongue out in her brother's direction and Light sighed. "What time is he supposed to be here, dear?" the older woman asked softly as she turned off the oven.

"Like….right now, actually." Sayu's pretty brown eyes shifted toward the clock on the wall. 7:59pm.

"See, he stood you up." Light put his hand on her shoulder. "I tried to warn you-" the doorbell cut him off and he gritted his teeth as Sayu chirped happily. The sound of her running down the hall toward the door filled nearly every room in the house. Of course, Light was hot on her heels.

The teenage girl stopped at the door and stood up straight as she drew in a deep breath. With one swift motion Light reached around her and grabbed the door knob. "You are not going anywhere." he hissed against her ear. Sayu frowned as he pulled the door open.

Ryuzaki stood on the front porch, his hand placed shyly on the back of his neck, a box of assorted candies was held between his stomach and his other arm. "Ryuzaki." Light's voice soothed. "I don't think you asking my sister out was-"

"Shut up Light!" Sayu threw her elbow into her brother's stomach and he coughed softly. "It's really nice to see you again, Ryuzaki."

"Always a pleasure, Ms. Yagami." the raven haired man smiled a soft, innocent smile.

"Light, could you please set the table?" Sachiko called from the kitchen.

Light glanced back over his shoulder "Sayu's date is here-"

"Wonderful, I will see her off, Dear! Please just do as I asked." she retorted quickly ushering into the room.

Light stared daggers into Ryuzaki's eyes "Have her back by ten and then you and I are going to have a discussion-"

Sachiko placed a hand on her son's shoulder 'Sweetheart, set the table. Sayu will be alright."

With little to no choice, Light obeyed his mother and left the room. Sayu gave her mom a hug. "Do be back by ten though, sweetheart."

"That won't be an issue, ." The raven haired male extended a hand for the older woman. "My name is Ryuzaki, you will find that I am rather punctual."

Sayu's mother shook her date's hand casually,"Thank you, now, Ryuzaki, you work along side Light and my husband?"

"I do." He answered honestly.

"What is it that you do?"

"Little more than a crime scene investigator and part time evidence technician, I'm afraid." his eyes shifted toward Sachiko's.

"How old are you exactly?" Sachiko asked almost confused.

"Seventeen." The twenty-four year old lied through his teeth.

"That's impressive for someone so young."

"No more impressive than your son."

"Yes." the brunette giggled. "Does my husband know you're taking his daughter out?"

"He does. He seemed alright with the idea."

"And where are you taking Sayu tonight?" she asked her final question.

"I thought we'd go to the street fair a few blocks from here."

"That sounds like fun!" the fifteen year old chirped.

"Be safe." Sachiko kissed her daughter on the cheek and watched her scamper down the porch steps with the odd raven haired man following at her heels.

A blanket of twinkling stars filled the night sky as Sayu walked beside Ryuzaki. "These are for you." His hands pushed the candy box in her arms.

"Oh! You're so sweet." Sayu hugged the box close to her chest as she walked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, yes….sweet." The dark eyed man mumbled shyly. "Did you….want to open it?"

Sayu looked him over and then looked down at the box in her arms as a small smile graced her lips. "Sure!" Her fingers pulled back the ribbon and she placed the base inside the lid. "Which one did you want?"

"I wasn't going to ask but if you insist." long ivory fingers plucked a chocolate truffle from the center of the lay out.

Sayu laughed softly and made L's heart flutter in his chest in a way he still couldn't comprehend. "You're funny, Ryuzaki." she took one truffle while her date downed his third. The air was warm but not overwhelming. The brunette bit her lip and looked him over out the corner of her eye "How do you make your hair stay like that?"

"I sleep on it." The detective shrugged. "Pardon me, I don't get out often. Dates are...almost foreign."

"That's alright! I haven't been on many real dates anyway. Like this one time I went to the movies with this guy from school named Hiroki but it wasn't a real date because you can't talk at the movies. Turns out we didn't have very much in common at all, so we never went out again." she talked herself blue in the face and couldn't hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. "So movie dates are….bad dates….I mean….I would have enjoyed a movie with you but...I mean...I…" the teenager huffed as L stole another truffle. "Street fairs are fun!" she sang. "Yeah." A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, "Street fairs are great for dates."

Something strange washed over the raven haired man, a warmth, a comfort. Suddenly, he was comfortable. She was every bit as awkward as him. He popped another candy into his mouth and rolled it around on his tongue before responding, "I don't think I've ever heard someone talk so much in one breath."

"Gosh I'm sorry, you hate it don't you?"

"Not at all, ."

The brunette blushed "You can call me Sayu."

"Alright." he whispered. "Sayu."

"You don't talk very much, do you?" She asked as he swiped yet another truffle. Sayu didn't mind, she thought it was adorable.

"Oh, I do." he muttered as he chewed. "I actually talk a great deal, it's just a matter of getting me going."

"Well I know you like sweets." she giggled. "Sooo" she smiled slyly, "What else do you like?"

"Puzzles, I suppose." this time he took two truffles. "I like solving problems."

"Like math?" Sayu arched a dark eyebrow.

"Yes, like math only I apply it to real life situations."

"Ugh!" she whined, "Those story problems make my head hurt. I always end up asking Light for help."

Ryuzaki chuckled licking the chocolate from the corners of his lips, "It must be nice to have a big brother like Light. He cares so much about you."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for that awkward greeting. Light can get….weird sometimes." her pretty faced twisted up in thought. "But I guess you're right. I am lucky, because of Light, I never had to be alone. Do you have any siblings, Ryu?" her pink lips pursed as she turned her eyes toward him.

L's fingers moved through his hair as they finally approached the fair grounds. The entire street was lined with concessions, games and rides. Everything was shrouded in colorful festive lights. "None that are blood." he answered her softly as he headed toward the booth labeled 'bracelets'. "There was a time when I lived with several other children though."

Sayu raised an eyebrow and her fingers played with one of her curls, "Like….like a foster home?"

"Two please." The raven haired man smiled softly at the woman on the other side of the stand. As the concessions girl wrapped a green paper bracelet around the detective's slender wrist he glanced back at Sayu, "No." he answered. "More like an orphanage." he needed to be honest with her as much as possible, honesty where it counted was of the utmost importance. It would make holes in his stories far less likely and even serve as a stronger defense against anything Light might say in an attempt to sway her later.

The brunette girl's heart sank and her eyes filled with sympathy as she looked down at the mostly empty box of candy in her hands."I'm really sorry to hear that." she held out her free wrist and allowed the older woman to give her a bracelet as well. Ryuzaki paid and the two of them headed into the fair.

"Don't feel that way. It was certainly better than the streets." he mused as his raccoon like eyes shifted toward her face.

"You've been through an awful lot, haven't you?" Sayu asked sweetly as she popped a truffle into her mouth, chewing it slowly.

"Everyone goes through something." His fingers moved across the box, gathering up a total of three truffles. "It's...a fact….of life." he muttered in between candies.

"I dunno about that. My life has been….pretty great." Sayu explained softly, watching as Ryuzaki sucked the chocolate from his fingers. "Like, yeah school can be pretty tough but I have a great family and a couple of really good friends. No real tragedy so I'm sorry you went through all that stuff, Ryu."

She was so, sweet and innocent, so full of hope so untouched by life. Sayu Yagami really took his breath away with her simplicity. Yes, L loved his puzzles but this girl was almost an enigma. How does someone go through life so unhurt? The sound of a pair of boys laughing caused sayu to glance over her shoulder. They were both about Sayu's height. One with a round freckled face and the other very slender with high cheek bones. "What's so funny, huh?" the tiny girl demanded as she arched her brow. Dark curls fell over her shoulders and her lips turned down with distaste.

"He walks like a weirdo." the slender boy, no older than Sayu remarked as his friend went red in the face trying to hold back his own remark.

"Well, that's not very nice." Ryuzaki muttered as he looked toward the troublemakers.

"What are you gonna do about it, weirdo?"

"You're going to shut the heck up." Sayu chimed in.

"Save your breath, Sayu." Ryuzaki patted her back. "It isn't worth it."

"Ah c'mon baby, you're too cute to be out with a guy that can't even stand up right." the second boy finally blew his top and spoke.

"Stop it both of you." Sayu snapped back quickly. She recognized them as boys she went to school with. The thin one was named Yutaka and his friend was called Kaito. "And Ryu, you can't just let people make fun of you!"

"I don't really care if they make fun of me. I can easily deduce that the thin one gets made fun of for his malnourished appearance as well as the smell on his clothing." The detective murmured. "And I'm about thirty-five percent sure the round one simply goes along with his friend here because he isn't smart enough to think for himself."

Sayu's brown eyes went wide.

"Come on Sayu, ditch this freak. I've never seen you in yoga pants before, I like it." Kaito pushed.

"Ninety-percent." Ryuzaki stated blandly.

"Smart-ass." Yutaka sneared.

"I can't believe the two of you are trying to start a fight here. Do you have to be jerks all the time?" Sayu's hands found her hips as she frowned. "He's different from you, embrace it, don't mock it!"

"Guess it makes sense you'd go out with weirdos like him." The round teen laughed at his own joke.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well. He's spewing numbers. Is he a genius like you're brother?"

"And what if he is?" as she spoke L stared at her face.

"You were always a little too close to Light." Yutaka spat as a shit-eating grin marred his face. "Not sayin' the 'I' word or anything but…."

Sayu's lower lip quivered and a certain kind of discomfort filled her eyes, L felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart when her face fell that way. He never wanted to see it again. "Now that is quite enough." Ryuzaki interrupted him as a darkness filled his tone. The twenty-four year old wrapped a protective arm around Sayu's full hips. "We no longer have time for this. Have a nice night."

"Whatever." Kaito muttered. "You guys are no fun anyway."

The four parted ways. L led Sayu toward a cotton candy stand. "I'm really sorry." Sayu stated softly as they strolled side by side, his arm still wrapped tightly around her. "I go to school with them, they're jerks. They think they live in a high-school drama or something just….forget that even happened." her voice caught in her throat. "Thank you….for sticking up for me, Ryu."

"All I did was wrap my arm around you, it was you that stuck up for me even when I said there was no need for it." he corrected her in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well….I wasn't going to stand by and let them treat you like that." the young girl hummed with a smile. "You or anyone for that matter."

"A moral code of yours?" He asked in soft response.

"Kinda' yeah." Sayu batted her eyes as she stared up at the sky. "My Dad's a cop, ya know? I guess he gave Light and I both a super strong sense of duty when it comes to protecting people."

"Yes. I see." The raven haired man mused as he slid a few dollars across the counter of the cotton candy booth. "Would you say the two of you have always been that way?" He passed the brunette a white and pink cone topped with a puffy cloud of sugar.

"Um...I guesso'." Sayu muttered as she took a bite out of her food.

"And do you and Light ever disagree about what it means to protect someone?" The detective asked as he stared at the young girl over the top of his own cotton-candy.

"That's kind of a weird question." Sayu giggled around a mouthful of pink and blue sugar. "Ummm...only sometimes. Light tends to forget that people can make mistakes and that forgiveness should be a thing sometimes."

"You're talking about punishment?"

"No!" The fifteen year old shook her head. "I mean sometimes you have to protect someone who might not be completely innocent. Light doesn't see it that way."

"Is that so?" Dark hair veiled L's lidded eyes as he pushed his thumb against his upper lip. His fluffy snack did a good job of hiding his expression from his lovely date. Without warning the younger leaned forward and took a bite right off the top of L's candy-mask. His dark eyes widened as he stared into her brown one's from the other side of the bite.

Sayu cracked a pretty pink smile as she tucked a curl behind her ear "I wanted to break the tension….and taste this flavor."

L's marble lips peeled back and turned up into a small smile of his own. Dark eyes lidded, resting on her nose adorned with a tiny clump of cotton candy. "What's the matter?" Sayu blushed deep red. "Holy-crap, are you mad-" The detective leaned forward and closed his lips around the tip of her nose, taking the candy with his tongue.

A nervous giggle slipped from her plump lips and her cheeks turned the color of cherries. In that moment, she looked edible to L whose sweet tooth was insatiable. Sayu's heart beat a million miles an hour and she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. In her fifteen years of life, she'd held hands with a boy her age twice and sloppily kissed her lab partner during a game of spin the bottle, and none of those things ever made her tremble the way she did when Ryuzaki touched her. "What is your favorite kind of ride?" his velvet tone met her ears and shook her from her trance.

"Oh...um...anything that doesn't go up too high." She admitted nervously.

"You're afraid of heights?" L asked as his gaze held hers.

"Kinda'. I wish I wasn't but like….I always freak out once I get so high up."

"You just need to learn that there isn't anything to be afraid of."

"Falling and going splat is kind of a thing." She took another bite of her own candy.

"The chances of dying on a fair ride are approximately 0.000000008%"

Sayu arched a dark brow and felt her stomach turn. The confusion of her face prompted L to smile softly "About one out of every 1.2 million rides ends in an some sort of injury." A small sound escaped his lips as he gathered up a mouthful of cotton candy. "You are much more likely to die on your way to a fair then at one."

In a weird way, his words were kind of comforting. They also made her stomach twist with a twinge of discomfort. "This way now." his fingers laced with hers, but not in the way someone else's would have. L made it a point to twist his hand at a strange angle, holding her hand almost backward from the typical way people held hands.

"Where are we going?" the fifteen year old asked softly as she allowed the detective to guide her through a crowd of people.

"The ferris wheel. So you can face your fears." The raven haired man answered without looking back at her.

"Oh, Ryu. That's alright, really, we could do literally anything-" her voice came out in a nervous panic.

"Nonsense. Inaction breeds doubt and fear. Action breeds confidence and courage. If you want to conquer fear, do not sit home and think about it." he stated wholeheartedly quoting Dale Carnegie.

"But I-" her wide eyes shifted toward the top of the huge, slowly spinning wheel that was lit up like christmas. The very pinnacle of the fair. So very high up. Her knees knocked together and she squeaked "Ryuzaki I-"

"You deserve to be in charge of your own life. You say you don't want to be afraid anymore, so take the necessary steps to conquer that fear." his tongue was quick and sharp.

Sayu bit her lip and looked down at the ground, raising an eyebrow "Is it really like….point-zero, zero….blah blah blah…?" her tone was small, and childish.

A small, amused chuckle slipped from his smiling lips as he appreciated her simple innocence "Yes, Sayu. It is."

"Okay fine….just….lemme' finish my cotton candy first." She gave up, but it wasn't like he pressured her. She really did want to try and get over her fear.

"It is important to never waste sugar." his tone was serious. "I will finish mine as well." It was now Sayu's turn to lead. Her fingers clang to his, in the odd way that his clang to hers. She assumed that was the position he was most comfortable in and accepted it for what it was. Grass shifted beneath her shoes as she lead him into the open yard where a great many couples had settled in on blankets to watch the firework show. It seemed like a good place to relax and finish snacking.

The brunette took a seat on the ground, her legs stretched out over the cool grass, bent slightly at the knees. L settled beside her, pulling his knees against his chest as he rocked up onto his toes. Sayu's eyes drifted toward him, watching him get comfortable. If comfortable was even the word to use. "Doesn't it hurt to sit that way?" her voice was soft as she swallowed some liquid sugar.

"No. Not anymore." his eyes focused on the firework lit sky. "When I first started to sit this way I will admit that it hurt. It took a great deal of discipline."

"So why?" she arched her brow.

"When I sit this way, my deductive skills are increased by roughly forty-percent. At this point in my life it has become the only way I care to sit." he explained as wind moved through his messy dark hair.

"So….it makes it easier to think?" Sayu mused sweetly, honestly intrigued.

"Yes. In layman's terms. Sitting this way makes it easier to think." His ivory cheeks puffed up when he filled his mouth with cotton candy.

"Cool! I wanna try!" The beautiful teen giggled excitedly as she stuffed the remainder of her cotton candy in her tiny mouth. L's gaze shifted toward her, as an amused smile tried to unfold on his lips, only to be hindered because his mouth was too full.

Dark eyes locked on the brunette as she set her paper cone in his lap. She stood, stretched out and knelt into a crouch, hugging her knees against her chest as she shifted onto her toes. Liquid sugar rushed down L's throat as he watched Sayu tremble trying to keep her balance in that strange pose that was so natural to him.

"Ouchie!" She whined tumbling face first into the grass. Her musical laughter filled the air and L crawled toward her, tugging her onto her back by the shoulder. Glittering brown eyes met his as she grinned, showing off her lips that had turned blue from all the colored sugar. "That is so painful. Way too much pressure on my toes. How did you ever get used to that?"

"I had to." he mused softly with a literal sugar coated smile.

His eyes searched her face, analyzing her. She really had no idea what he was trying to do, that he was trying to extract information from her in order to send her big brother to the electric chair. No, she was little more than a sweet girl, excited to be on a date. With him. That was a little strange. A girl wanted to be on a date with him. He could feel her eyes on his face, was she analyzing him?

"Don't waste sugar." She muttered softly, pulling her thumb across his lips, staining her skin with the remnants of his candy. Her pink lips folded around her sugar coated finger and a smile formed around the slender digit as her eyes met his.

A strange fire rushed down L's throat as pink streaked his cheeks and his jeans grew just a little bit tighter. "Are you okay, Ryu?" she mused innocently.

"Y-yes." he'd lost his breath. The detective rocked back into his comfortable position and squirmed a bit trying to situate himself.

"Are you ready to ride the ferris wheel?" brown curls fell over her shoulders as she sat up on her knees.

"Are you?" he responded without looking at her.

"Yeah, I figure, everything will be okay." She shifted to her feet and put her hands on her hips. "It's zero-point-zero-zero, one in like 2 billion chances something will go wrong sooo" She smirked looking down at him, "It's no biggie."

His eyes lidded as she held out a hand for him. Long, ivory fingers curled around hers and she grunted adorably as she pulled him to his feet. "Glad to see you facing your fears." L husked softly, following her with his eyes.

Sayu was an enigma to L. She lived life with very little care, something he couldn't even imagine. Though, no one would ever guess how little she cared. Her tone reflected a certain passion for all things and she managed to speak to everyone she met like they were exactly the person she wanted to see in that exact moment. He couldn't figure out if she did that on purpose, if she did anything on purpose. Was it even possible for her to walk, talk and smile like that without some kind of motive? Of course not. As innocent as she seemed, there was no way she knew what she was doing when she brushed the sugar from his lips.

"The lines not too long." She sang softly as she swung around to look L in the eye. Her shoulder bumped his and she giggled a soft apology.

The detective narrowed his eyes, just analyzing. What kind of game was she trying to play?

Her arms wrapped around one of his, she pulled it across her chest and clang for dear life. L felt his cheeks go red when two round mounds of flesh pushed against his bicep. All that stood between him and her breasts was a single layer of lacy black ruffles. "Are you losing your nerve now, Sayu?" he quipped nervously.

"No….it just...makes me feel better to hang onto you. Since, ya know...we're standing in line staring at the thing and all…" she blushed staring up at him.

"I can feel your pulse." L muttered awkwardly.

The brunette giggled oh so sweetly. Her brown eyes focused on his face, not analyzing, just admiring. He really was a cutie, just not the kind of cutie most girls went for. Sayu bit her lower lip, and wondered what really made him want to ask her out. He was crazy smart and going to be crazy successful when he grew up, so why her?

L noted her staring and felt his own pulse spike, was she on to him somehow?

"I'm having a really nice time." Sayu finally broke the silence.

"Ah yes, I am glad to hear it."

"Are you?" she pushed further, hoping he was having as much fun as her.

"Of course." he responded quickly.

"Really?" She'd been worried he would find her dull.

He gave a polite nod and swallowed the knot in his throat. "I think we're next." his eyes finally met hers.

"Yup!" She agreed nervously glancing toward the now open gate.

"Are you scared?"

"Just a little bit." her strides were small as they walked up to the cart that was waiting for them just up two small metal steps. Sayu climbed in first, settling down on the metal bar that acted a seat. L sat down adjacent from her. Leaving the tiny floors space between them. The detective was thankful for the fact that this ferris wheel was of the larger variety and the carts were more like small cable cars. No demand for a seat belt, no argument over the way he needed to sit.

Sayu's shaking hands folded in her lap as she pulled her knees together. The cart rocked and the teen bit her lower lip. "That is terrifying." she laughed nervously. "Are you going to be safe sitting like that?"

"I can assure you, I will be just fine. Remember. 0.000000008%" his tone was very matter-of-fact.

"Okay." She drew in a deep breath. "Is there anything you're afraid of, Ryuzaki?" she felt a little silly for asking.

"Monsters." He'd been asked that same question a couple of times. Monsters had always his answer. It was the best answer because there were so many different kinds of monster.

"Everyone is afraid of monsters." Sayu retorted softly.

"I suppose that is true, but it is also true that everyone has a different idea of what constitutes a monster."

"What kind of monster scares you the most?" Her fingers played with one her curls.

"The ones that look just like you and me." L rasped.

"I feel silly now." Sayu admitted softly as the ferris wheel shifted taking their cart toward the middle of its circumference.

"Why is that?" wind moved through his hair as his eyes focused on the shaking girl seated across from him.

"My fear is so….I dunno'...dumb. I don't even have a reason to be afraid of heights...I just am...and when I ask you about your fears...you have your job dealing with murderers and psychopaths to backup your answer." Her eyes were shy as they slowly shifted toward his face.

"Sayu, you were given the gift of a normal life." he responded slowly. "Don't feel silly, or….dumb...as you so colorfully put it. It's good to be ordinary."

"So I'm...plain?" She raised an eyebrow at him, feeling a little hurt, trying to understand what he meant.

"Not at all. Despite never suffering, you still have a great deal of sympathy for the people around you. That is a rare and extraordinary."His eyes lidded as the wheel turned again, finally letting the last of the line on board.

Sayu smiled softly "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

"You're welcome." He mumbled wishing he had something sugar filled to snack on.

"Do you want to get some sweet tempura udon noodles and ice cream after this?" the teen girl asked as the ride actually started.

"You read my mind." L mused with a small smile.

"Well for someone so smart you sure do have a one track mind." The brunette giggled as she looked out over the entire fair. Butterflies filled her stomach all the way up to her throat but the fireworks bursting from nothing against the night sky were so beautiful she didn't care.

"There are several kinds of sugary snacks you know." L stated pointedly.

"Can you think about cake and ice cream at the same time?" Sayu teased tearing her eyes away from the sky.

"I most certainly can." his eyebrows knitted together. "You should never eat one without the other if the option is available."

"You're such a sweetie. I can't believe Light tried to say you were a jerk." Sayu's tone took on a calmness the moment her eyes locked with the eyes of the man sitting across from her. She felt safe.

"I imagine he worries about you. He is your big brother after all." L wiggled his toes uncomfortably against the insides of the sneakers he did not wanting to be wearing.

"I know he cares about me but he was being a little dramatic. It was kind of a first actually, he really did not want me anywhere near you and I just….don't see why." Sayu explained with a soft sigh. "You don't seem like you could hurt anybody."

"Don't let me fool you, Sayu." The detective smirked playfully, laughing inwardly at his own dark humor. "I work for the government, I am the worst kind of person there is."

Sayu rolled her eyes. "Dad is always swearing he'll never let me marry a cop." a small giggle slipped from her lips.

"And your father is a smart man." L responded softly.

"I love my Dad a lot. He can be a little uptight but I can't blame him, he cares so much about all of us and I know a lot of people don't have both parents so I'm pretty lucky and….sooo off track. I'm sorry." pink dusted her ivory cheeks.

"It's quite alright." he muttered. His face seemed somewhat uncaring but behind his dark eyes, L really liked it when she lost track of the conversation like that.

"...Since we're on the subject of family...what is home for you?" her voice softened.

"Different from yours." he turned his head up in deep thought. "The fridge is full of cake, so I do just fine." he was only partially joking.

'The world' started blasting from the pocket of Sayu's yoga capris and she bit her lip a she shifted a bit, flipping the little pink Nokia open. "Hello Light." She frowned.

"Where are you? I'm here to pick you up." he asked casually but clearly out of patience.

"Light."

"It is 9:45, Sayu. You should be on your way home already."

"Why are you acting like this?" The brunette demanded.

L raised an eyebrow in Sayu's direction. He then looked down at the Ferris wheel line, where he locked eyes with the older Yagami boy.

"Answer me, Light."

Sayu's older brother grimaced as the raven haired detective waved at him with a big, welcoming smile.

"You're on the ferris wheel. I'll be waiting by the exit gate. You're coming home." Light stated calm and collected. He wasn't happy at all, L had gone and brought Sayu into this mess and that was something Light would not stand for.

"Light, you're embarrassing me." the ride was coming to a stop. People were being let off, one cart at a time.

"You will thank me later." Light snapped softly as he hung up.

"I can't believe he's doing this." The teen girl huffed as she stuck her phone back in her pocket. "He's never been so-"

"It's alright, Sayu. I would feel compelled to protect you if you were mine as well." L's dark eyes held her's and his gaze brought a bright pink blush to her cheeks.

"Yours..." Her voice rasped.

"My family." he explained softly. "My sister, my friend, my client, any situation where caring for you was up to me, any moment that placed you in my hands." he pushed on, standing as their cart stopped at the top of the steps. "I can't blame Light for not wanting to let you go, in anyway." Hunched over, the way he always was L touched his forehead to Sayu's, knowing full well her cheeks would turn that beautiful cherry color and Light would see it.

The raven haired detective took Sayu by the hand in his backward hold and guided her carefully down the steps. Light's penetrating gaze bore hole's into his rival's head as he watched him hold Sayu's hand.

"Light." Sayu hissed as her eyes narrowed and the exit gate closed behind them.

"It's time to go." Her big brother stated and his voice made it final.

"Light, it's nice to see you." L's voice broke the sibling tension.

"You don't need to be polite to him, Ryu.-"

"Ryu? Sayu are you serious- I…" Light felt himself losing control. He never thought Sayu would become involved and now that she was he didn't have a plan. She was his baby sister, the girl he helped with her homework, who kissed a poster of Hideki Ryuuga before bed every night. Now L was using her as a pawn. That knowledge was something Light would have to live with for the rest of his life. For the first time since he'd embraced the name 'Kira', he felt so much regret.

"You're really not going to stop this are you?" the curly haired brunette snapped.

"I wouldn't care if I didn't love you." Light stated after clearing his throat. "So just stop talking and let me protect you."

"From what?" Sayu whined, marching right up to her brother. "He's a perfectly nice guy! He was nothing but sweet, we had a great time! Why can't you just be happy for me! I adore Misa, can't you do the same for me?"

"It's completely different!" Light shot back.

"No, it isn't!"

"Sayu, enough." Light stared over her head at Ryuzaki. "I would appreciate it, if you never saw my sister again, it is extremely unprofessional, Ryuzaki."

"Light-"

L cut Sayu off "It's a shame you feel that way, Light because I intend to keep doing exactly that."

"Really?" Sayu chimed, spinning around to face the raven haired man. "Even after all of this, you want to go out again?"

"Of course." L stated in a monotone rasp. "I wouldn't be much of a genius if I couldn't see that you are worth all of this."

The brunette rushed her arms around Ryuzaki's neck and hugged him tight, kicking one leg up behind her.

Behind Light, Ryuk laughed up a storm of raspy amusement, "This is getting to be really entertaining."

Light glared at the couple standing in front of him. "In fact, Sayu." L stated in his angelic tone, "I'd like it if I could call you….my girlfriend." his eyes met Light's over the Brunette's shoulder as his hand held the back of her head.

"Totally!" Sayu chirped. "God that was lame of me…" she whined becoming flustered." I mean...yes...I mean...um...I…" her words came out in a soft, scattered mess that L silenced with a firm kiss on her plump, pink lips.


End file.
